1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing system including a substrate processing apparatus that processes a substrate and a group managing apparatus connected to the substrate processing apparatus and the group managing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a plurality of creation spots (called data creation spots hereafter, such as a temperature sensor, a gas flowmeter, and a pressure gauge, etc.) of monitor data (such as time-series data of temperature, gas flow rate, and pressure, etc.) showing a progress state of substrate processing or a state of the substrate processing apparatus, inside of the substrate processing apparatus that repeatedly executes the substrate processing process (batch process) based on a recipe. When there are a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses, a group managing apparatus (a higher-order managing apparatus) connected to a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses is sometimes used for efficiently managing the progress state of substrate processing and the state of a group of the substrate processing apparatuses in an integrated manner. The group managing apparatus is configured to receive the aforementioned data showing the progress state of substrate processing and the state of the substrate processing apparatus, from each substrate processing apparatus, and readably store the received data is readably stored in a database (DB).